1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel outdoor cooking apparatus that is adapted to use gas as a fuel and which includes a novel mounting for its component parts so that the apparatus may be supported in a cantilevered position from an upright or horizontal support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ an outdoor cooking apparatus which includes a bowl for holding a plurality of coals or briquettes as fuel so that when lit and burned, heat will rise for cooking a variety of food products on an overhead grill. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employed with conventional apparatus which stem largely from the fact that the bowl for holding the coal or briquette fuel is susceptible to tilting or tipping which constitutes a dangerous apparatus. Also, most barbecue cooking apparatus are supported on an under frame which is vertically disposed having the fire bowl for the apparatus on top. Such a mounting is not always possible and in instances such as for use in the cockpit of a sailboat or power boat, conventional supports are limited and inadequate.
Some attempts have been made to remedy these problems by employing cantilevered supports which outwardly dispose the fire bowl from the cockpit of the boat. Although such conventional supports do hold the fire bowl outwardly, the mechanisms and construction of the apparatus is complex and cumbersome. Also, the problems attendant with lighted coals or briquettes are still present which is a dangerous proposition for use on the open water. In most instances, when coals or briquettes are used, ancillary accessories such as charcoal or lighter fluid are used which further increase the danger of inadvertent fire and spillage In many instances, persons using such briquettes or coals prefer to cook utilizing gas as a fuel so that lighter fluid is not required and open ignited coals are not present.
Although various types of stoves and cooking apparatus have used gas as a fuel supply, it is difficult to employ such a supply where the fire bowl is outwardly cantilevered from the supporting structure such as the stanchion or handrail on a boat
Difficulties encountered when using gas as a fuel for barbecues stem largely from the fact that the barbecue is used in an outdoor environment subject to varying wind conditions. When strong gusts of wind occur, it is difficult to ignite the gas fumes whether an automatic igniter is used or a manually placed flame. Also, after the gas burner has been ignited, it is difficult to maintain in a lit condition when subjected to wind gusts.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel barbecue apparatus for outdoor use which not only can be readily cantilevered outwardly from a supporting structure but includes the support and mounting of a gas containing vessel including means for protecting the burner from inadvertent wind gusts. Also, baffles and supporting means are required which will not interfere with the cooking procedure which may require adjustable venting or the like.